Aircraft wheels typically comprise a heat shield that shields the aircraft wheel from heat generated by the aircraft brakes during braking. The heat shield may oscillate independently from the aircraft wheel, thus creating potential for contact between the heat shield and the aircraft wheel. Such contact may be detrimental to the aircraft wheel, especially where there is repeated contact over time. Accordingly, a spacer may be used to prevent contact between the heat shield and the aircraft wheel. A spacer and heat shield together may be referred to as a heat shield assembly. However, conventional spacers have been difficult to install and prone to damage due to improper installation. Thus, new systems and methods for heat shield assemblies are desirable.